Dinner and Kisses
by Shadow of Midnight
Summary: Calzona. Written for Skones. Callie and Arizona are back together and go out to dinner together. Romantic fluff. One-shot


**My first non-manga fic, written for my bestest best friend Zoe, aka skones who was so heartbroken about Callie and Arizona. I promised her romantic fluff if they broke up and since they did, I wrote this. I know very little about them, since I'm not a huge fan of Grey's, but I've seen enough to get a general idea of them. Hope you enjoy, Zoe!**

The apartment was bright, the lights overhead shone down into the room, reflecting off the thick hair of the woman waiting outside the bedroom.

"Arizona," Callie called softly, her dark hair framing her face, "Are you ready to go?" The orthopedic surgeon was dressed in a close cut dress of deep purple which hugged her hips and clung to her legs. A bit of mascara accented her brown eyes which sparkled with excitement.

There was a moment of quiet before Arizona came to the door of their bedroom. She wore a blue dress in a shade that complemented her blonde hair which was tied up in a casual bun. Arizona wore almost no makeup, she sparkled without needing any help. Callie didn't even stop for a moment to think about how sappy Arizona had made her. Breaking up had made her grateful for every second with her beautiful girlfriend and if she had to be sappy to keep Arizona by her side, she would be sappy. Arizona was worth everything Callie could give her and a little more. She was one of a kind and Callie never wanted to spend her life with anyone else. There was another moment where Callie gaped at her in amazement before Arizona practically skipped across the room and threw herself on Callie.

"I'm so glad we're back together!" She gushed, her regular perky pediatric side coming back out after their fight. Callie couldn't describe how much she had missed the cheerful side of her. Her girlfriend nodded and held her tighter.

"Me too." She whispered, her warm breath ghosting across Arizona's neck. Arizona smiled happily.

"We're not going to let anything get in between us any more." She declared firmly.

"Never." Callie promised, fierce protectiveness lacing her tone. Her arms slipped around Arizona's slim waist and she twirled her around, the blonde's dress spinning with her like a tropical flower. As Callie gently lowered her until her shoes touched the ground, Arizona pressed her lips against Callie's and pressed their bodies together. Callie eagerly leaned more into the kiss before they broke apart and smiled into each other's eyes.

"Let's get going then." Callie said and took Arizona's hand in hers. Callie felt her heart flutter as the love of her life twined her fingers around Callie's.

With the same enthusiasm they had when they first began dating, they hurried from their apartment.

"And no roller-skates," Arizona giggled as they flew down the stair and out of the building and into Callie's car where they ruefully let their hands part as she took the wheel. They exchanged another quick kiss before Callie turned the key in the ignition and the car came to life.

They spoke about little, insignificant things as they drove. Arizona diagnosed a little girl with a condition and she was able to get treatment and was being released from the hospital. The bright glow in her voice mad Callie grin in delight.

They reached the restaurant and Callie pulled into a parking space and rushed around to open Arizona's door for her. The other woman rewarded her thoughtfulness with a kiss that left Callie feeling dazed as they entered the restaurant.

"Reservation for two, under Calliope?" The hostess looked up and smiled.

"Girl's night out?" she asked as she beckoned a waitress over to take them to their table. "You could call it that." Arizona laughed and subtly took Callie's hand in hers again. The table was tucked away and secluded from the rest of them. A candle flickered softly in a glass dish. A tablecloth draped across the table.

They slid into the booth, choosing to sit across from each other. They ordered wine and sat in silence, staring into each other's eyes and holding hands under the table.

"What would you like to eat?" A waitress asked, breaking the quiet. Callie ordered a salad while Arizona order a pasta with a look of childish delight in her eyes.

There was another comfortable silence as they waited for their food to come. Callie slipped her foot out its shoe and slid it smoothly up her girlfriend's leg to see the blush that blossomed on Arizona's cheeks.

"You tease!" she giggled and swatted at her. Callie grinned back.

"You like it!" Arizona had her revenge when the food came and her pasta was set in front of her. She slid some of the food around her fork daintily and lifted to her mouth, her eyes locked on Callie the whole time. With a little smirk, she slid it inside and swallowed, letting her eyes slip closed, the lashes fluttering like butterflies against her cheeks. Callie gulped, her own eyes riveted to Arizona. As if she felt Callie's gaze, Arizona's smirk got a little wider and her tongue darted out to lick the sauce off her lips. Callie gulped a little more, now transfixed by the moist mouth. The final straw came when Callie felt Arizona's hand touch her knee. Leaning forward, her hands framed Arizona's face and their lips met. Arizona's mouth was warm, her lips soft and firm against Callie's. Callie pressed further into the kiss and sighed happily against her mouth. When they broke apart, both women were out of breath and smiling into each other's eyes.

There was no way Callie was willing to give her girlfriend up now, not with Arizona's kiss still lingering on her lips and the taste of her mouth still tingling on her tongue.

"We're never going to break up again." Arizona declared fiercely, a little of Callie's lipstick still on her mouth.

"Never." Callie's voice was just as fiercely possessive and her hands still cupped her girlfriend's face. "I don't care what we decide about children, it won't come between us again." The other woman nodded emphatically. The food sat forgotten on the china plates as their eyes remained locked together, both wishing that the moment would last forever.

Eventually, Callie let her hands fall from Arizona's face and they both returned to eating, glancing up every so often as if to reassure themselves that the other was still there with them.

"I love you, Arizona."

"I love you too, Callie."


End file.
